Books, Coffee and Olaf
by moaningdraco
Summary: Prince Hans of the Southern Isles is to be punished to death until the Queen Elsa herself decided another punishment instead. A much more humiliating punishment to be exact. And that is to be Olaf's storyteller. Witness Hans as he read stories for Olaf and at the same time win someone's heart. But the question is whose?
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Something Good and Something Bad**

[SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: COFFEE'S FOR CLOSERS by FALL OUT BOY]

* * *

" _...Queen Elsa. She's here."_ One of the vendors whispered to I guess another vendor. I looked at the small peek hole on the wooden barrel I'm squeezed in. I blinked once to help my eyes adjust with the light at the vegetable market. Unfortunately, only a small portion of what I can see outside this barrel is available. So I need to blink and adjust my eyes a few more times to focus on a figure of what I guess is the queen herself.

I gulped and changed my position to get a better look at the figure. After a few more adjustments, I finally knew it was none other than what I'm afraid of. _Elsa_.

I panicked but then stopped as I controlled my breathing pattern. It's not that I have asthma or some sickness of the lungs but instead I'm having this weird feeling that something bad and at the same time something good will happen today. I sighed and peeked at the queen once more

Unfortunately, I can only see a man or a woman-I am not so sure-pointing at my direction and to be specific, my barrel. I gasped loudly which made the man walk towards me and slowly removed the purple cloth that covered the opening of the barrel the entire time I hid. The man after successfully removing the cloth pointed at me. Directly at me. Not the barrel but I myself.

I'm still squeezed inside the barrel because to be honest, there's nothing better to do at this point. I huffed out a sigh and prayed for the best that the feeling I had ago will happen. I mean at least after something bad happens an act of something good will replace it.

I heard boots squeaking and decided to peek one last time through the hole. I only saw boots but felt a hand grab my vest. It was one of her guards. I gasped and then I realized I was at least a foot above the ground. I guess she hires tall guards now. He released his hand which caused me a bruise on my left knee. But I knew better than complaining about it so I just let it hidden under my dirty peasant clothes.

I scanned the crowd around me. I can see Anna, her boyfriend Kristoffer and Queen Elsa herself. All of them are looking directly at my green orbs. I cleared my throat and continued to scan the crowd as if I just didn't see the two princesses that should be dead right now. As I was continuing my act, a loud cough broke it. I looked at whoever person possible to cough loudly but then I realized it was just the queen wanting attention.

"Good morning Prince Hans. I've come here since you don't want to go to the castle of Arendelle to discuss things privately. And also since a lot of the villagers said that I can meet my killer here at the market."

_Killer_. That's it. It's permanently stuck on my reputation forever. I sighed and nodded since I think that's the only thing appropriate for a "greeting" like that.

The queen smirked. Oh boy something bad is _definitely_ going to happen.

"Yes your highness." I bowed and plastered a fake smile. Just to make them know that I still have a least a pinch of pride left in me.

"Shall we start on why aren't you at the Southern Isles?" She smiled.

I gulped. If I did return to Southern Isles my family will torture me not only physically but also emotionally. They will destroy all of my possessions. They will let my cousins from the land of Corona to burn my room. They will not allow food or even water to reach me. They will _kill_ me.

"Is there something wrong with what I said Prince Hans?" The queen asked, still with a nasty smirk on her face.

I shook my head and pretended that everything was right. But she knew better.

"Are you sure? You don't look like you're fine to me. Are you sick?" I smiled once again. "Because you're sweat doesn't agree with you." She smirked.

My eyes widen and I immediately touched my forehead only to feel nothing. There was no sweat. She tricked me. _The queen tricked me_. Some villagers giggled and some laughed aloud including Princess Anna and Kristoffer.

"Ah Prince Hans. So you've been lying to me. Do you know what happens when the villagers or even when the servants lie?" She said as she walked in circles around my still body.

I gulped "What happens when the villagers lie?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a punishment not as painful as execution but as humiliating as-"She paused and leaned to my right ear. "being at a market and suddenly realizing that the victim tricked the killer with a simple lie."

My heart beat went faster. It was pumping more blood than it normally does. I tried to control my breathing pattern but it was too late. I'm panicking. Although I am still standing with my arms on the sides and my head tilted at the right angle. I don't want the queen to know that I was affected by her trick. Even though I can feel _real_ sweat running down my forehead.

She continued to walk in circles like she did before. I looked at my shoes and prayed once again. I'm still hoping for that feeling to happen. _I'm still hoping_.

"You see Prince Hans, we don't take murderers like you easily. Especially if the victim was royalty. It means a bigger punishment. A-"

"Just say execution" I cut her off with a smirk. She needs to know that I still got my cocky side to hide the humiliation and pressure I experienced after mentioning my abusive family and a stupid trick that I fell for.

"Does a psycho like you need to interrupt a queen when she's speaking?"

"Do you even know the meaning of psycho because a person who had been locked up for the rest of her life might not know what a psycho mea-Oh wait you are one psychopath." I smirked. It's one of the things I'm good at. Fencing and playing a role of an evil prince.

"I am an intelligent person. That's why I'm a queen and you aren't" The crowd laughed once again making me feel humiliated.

I made a 'tss' sound. "It's because you are the only one Arendelle is left. Besides, it's not like I'm dumb. To be honest I am excellent when it comes to strategies and making plans about things a psychopath doesn't care about."

"Are you sure about that Prince Hans? Because I can definitely tell that you failed your plan to rule Arendelle."

"Says who?" I said feeling confident.

"Your family back in the Southern Isles." She smirked. "They said they are happy to have you back."

My heart raced again but this time I can control it. Although my mouth was agape and I can feel my body colder than before. The dark experiences with my family is my weakness and she knew it. She was pushing all my buttons. And this one is like the big button that needs to be pushed. She was making me feel miserable and guilty. I tried to put my cocky smile back and pretended that it didn't affect me but my heart and my mind collapsed instead. It's like they stopped for a moment and went to process things again. Just to make sure that I can still handle all this.

I can feel my eyes moisten and I know any minute from now a tear while escape my eyes and run on my cheeks. She looked at me and noticed that I am on my edge of crying, of giving up.

Her face softened. She knew her _killer_ is finally loosening his pride. She knew she had control of the murderous beast. Of _me_.

"Is execution my punishment Elsa?" I mumbled. A tear drops on the ground. She opened her mouth to say something but decided not to. I sighed. It's pretty obvious it is execution.

She looked at me the same way as before. "No it's not. Believe me it's not."

My eyes widen. _She's not going to execute me_. The queen of Arendelle is not going to execute me?

"What is my punishment then?"

"Prince Hans meet Olaf." A snowman with a cloud above his frozen head walked towards me.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf chimed happily.

I moved a step backward. I have never seen a walking snowman in my whole life. Yet a talking one too. The snowm-I mean Olaf offered his hand for a shake but my head shook for a disapproval nod.

"Don't worry I don't bite. It's not like I have teeth."

"Olaf you have a tooth. A big one to be exact." Kristoffer corrected.

I stepped forward and shook his delicate hand. It almost fell apart but I gladly put it back on. I smiled at Olaf and wiped my cheek afterward.

"So what is it then?"

The Queen smirked. "Olaf this is your new storyteller."

Crap.


	2. Chapter One: TARDIS and Visitors

**Chapter One – Tardis and Visitors**

[SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: SOPHOMORE SLUMP OR COMEBACK OF THE YEAR by FALL OUT BOY]

{ First things first, there's a lot of "Ms. Blah-blah-blah" at this chapter. So I'm just gonna warn you with that. Second, I'm actually pleased with your reviews here in . Thank you. I did not expect that after an hour of posting the prologue, someone will take their time and post a comment about it. And lastly, I hope you enjoy this little chapter I'd written today here in a place called my bathroom. That's all and read on :) }

* * *

_The queen sent me to the castle today _to start my duty as Olaf's new storyteller. I sighed and opened the door. A talking snowman greeted me with a warm smile. I gave him a sneer and entered his room. The first thing I noticed was the different colored icicles hanging on the ceiling along with a big frozen chandelier. I looked around and noticed that snowflakes in the hues of purple and blue were scattered inside his room. I formed a small smile with my lips. I don't want Olaf to know that I can smile. Especially when I'm still mad at the fact that I need to read stories to him every night as long as I stayed in the castle.

"So what do you want me to read?" I asked in a harsh tone. I want to regain my pride after that little incident yesterday.

It's not like Olaf saw me cry but just in case, I might as well be myself around him. And besides, I'm not that good with children or snowmen anyway. So I guess it's understandable if I get easily annoyed with Olaf any minute from now.

Olaf shrugged. "Surprise me!"

I sighed and went straight to his bookshelf. I scanned all of his books and picked a few of my favorites such as Beauty and the Beast and Hunchback of Notre Dame. I turned and asked Olaf what book he would like to read. But again Olaf just shrugged. I sighed and chose Beauty and the Beast since I thought Olaf would like it better than the Hunchback of Notre Dame. And it turns out to be right because the moment I put the Hunchback of Notre Dame down, he happily sat down on his bed.

I groaned and sat down on a chair near his bed and started to read the story. At first, he didn't understand the reason why the enchantress needed to curse the prince but when we got into the deeper parts of the story he started to realize that _selfishness pays and sometimes the price is isn't as good as what you expected_. We finished the book in no time but Olaf doesn't seem sleepy. Instead he jumped on his bed for a few minutes before dragging my hand outside the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I know you want to go." He said before taking a sharp left turn. I sighed and waited for him to stop but instead he took another turn and another until I don't know what we're doing. Finally, after a lot of turns, he stopped at a big two door room. He opened it slightly to know if it's locked or not before opening the doors completely. He released my hand and entered the room, leaving me standing outside the door. I guess he realized that he left me and pulled me inside before I can even say a word.

When I entered the room the first thing I noticed is the long tables arranged perfectly with utensils inside a cylindrical container. I turned around and saw garlic and some pans hanging on the low ceiling of what I guess is the castle's kitchen. I explored the kitchen more leaving Olaf somewhere near the fridge. As I continue my "kitchen adventure" as I like to call it, a long mahogany table with several picture frames caught my attention. I went closer and scanned the pictures framed with care.

There were at least five pictures on the table and three of those are Elsa and Anna when they were kids. I grabbed the first picture and sneered with the sight of little Anna hugging a little annoyed Elsa. They look so adorable until when they grow up and you realized that one possessed dangerous ice powers and the other one was stupid as hell. I smirked. When I was about to put the picture down Olaf surprised me with a loud cough.

"I guess you found baby Anna and baby Elsa." He mockingly smiled at me. I made a "tss" sound in return. Olaf on the other hand, laughed aloud but then stopped afterwards. I think he just realized that we shouldn't be here. I laughed at him and took a seat near one of the long tables. He did the same although for only a few seconds because he returned to the fridge to get some food but went straight back to the table where I'm at.

He sat down and placed a sandwich in front of me. My eyes widen. I love sandwiches. Heck, if I would marry someone/thing. It would be a sandwich.

Olaf seemed to notice it and moved the sandwich farther from me. I groaned. I tried to reach it but he took the sandwich away and ran towards the door. I being a self-confessed sandwich lover, I immediately got off my seat and followed him. He was still by the door but when he noticed that I'm coming for him, he exited the room as quickly as possible. I did the same as well and when I reached the hallway I looked at both sides to see if there's a snowman hiding from me. Fortunately, there was.

Olaf was hiding behind a plant. A cactus to be exact.

I smirked. "Olaf get out of there"

I heard him sigh but better I saw him run and take a left turn. I followed him until I can still see him and that went for too many turns to count. I finally gave up and leaned against a door. I banged my head a several times but then I heard someone behind the door speaking. I leaned my ears to hear the conversation more.

"Olaf you did what?"

Oh so there you are.

I immediately opened the door and saw Olaf sitting at a chair opposite to a girl who wore cookie designed pj's.

"Aha! Now where's my love sand-"

The girl turned around and it turns out to be Queen Elsa. My breathing stopped for a moment and then I realized that I had to bow down and say my greetings. And so I did. The queen kept her usual stern face with her eyebrows arched high. I groaned and almost left the room until the Olaf begged not to which is very surprising. The queen looked at Olaf confused but Olaf on the other hand made puppy eyes with his err-snow eyes?

"Why do you want him anyway?" The queen sneered.

"Just please." Olaf begged with his "puppy eyes".

The queen looked at Olaf with disgust and then groaned afterwards. "Fine then. Just this once."

Olaf's eyes widen. He then hugged the queen with a tight grip. I smiled a little until she saw it. I immediately hid my so-called smile and walked slowly towards them. Olaf realized it and released Elsa and hugged me instead. At first I was shocked. I mean Olaf just met me an hour ago and now he's hugging me like he known me forever. Considering that I'm being rude at him since I entered his room.

Elsa looked at us and I saw her face softened. Although she still kept a no emotion face plastered on her.

After a few seconds, Olaf released me and gave me my sandwich. I said thank you and smiled afterwards. He did the same and sat on the bed with Elsa while I sit on a chair that Olaf sat a while ago.

An awkward silence occurred but it only lasted for a few minutes because Olaf started talking about this book we read an hour ago. I smile how adorable I found this. The queen noticed and decided to tease me about it.

"First the hug now a smile? What did you do Olaf?"

Olaf looked at Elsa. "Nothing."

"Are you sure then why is he like this. Is the sandwich poisonous?"

"No Elsa. No it's not."

"Then tell me Mr. Westerguard. What happened to you and somehow you softened." Elsa smirked.

"Says the one who wears cookie pajamas." I muttered. Unfortunately, she heard me and rolled her eyes. I looked at her and realized that she was blushing. _The queen is blushing_.

I told her that but she denied it saying that she will not blush over a statement that doesn't affect anyone in a way that I expected. I laughed at this. She was being so proper about the fact that she blushed. I reminded her once again and this was her response:

"Don't change the topic." She said standing up and walking in circles the same way she did yesterday.

I made a "tss" sound since I think that's very appropriate for a command like that. "So what do you want to know? Ms. I-have-to-walk-in-circle-so-you-feel-pressured."

The queen sneered. "Nothing and besides it's not like I'm interested in your life or your presence here anyway."

"Just admit it. You just can't resist my sideburns don't you" I winked trying to piss the hell off with Ms. I-have-a-face-but-I-don't-use-it-to-express-my-feelings.

Elsa shot a glare on me."Oh please." She said emphasizing the word _please_. "Just state your business then you are free to-"

"Elsa, chill down. Nobody here has a business to negotiate with you. It's just me, your friend and your-" Olaf paused awkwardly and then looked at me afterwards. "my storyteller."

Elsa looked at Olaf and decided to relax and sit down for a moment. Since Elsa and I were the reason why our first conversation died, Olaf decided to start again with a different topic like what is our favorite food.

I found myself laughing at this. I mean isn't it obvious that I like sandwiches a lot. But nevertheless, I still said that my favorite food is the savory pieces of ham and cheese stuffed inside two (or maybe three. It depends on my appetite.) slices of your good ole' bread fresh from the bakery. _Damn sandwiches_. Why are you so lovely?

Olaf also laughed at this but Ms. I'm-proper-so-don't-expect-me-to-be-like-Anna, just made a "tss" sound. I gave her a sneer and rolled my eyes. I'm not here to impress you queen of formality and awkward silence. I'm here to eat the loveliest and most beautiful thing God created, le glorious sandwich.

Olaf talked about other things too. But he alternately switches topics that interest me and Elsa. After a few change of topics, Olaf finally stopped talking _for a while_.

I looked at Elsa, hoping that she will start a conversation this time. And thankfully she did because a)if the silence won't stop, I will find myself swimming through a pool of awkwardness and b)if nobody keeps on talking about other things, we might end up talking about my family.

"Do you play instruments?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled in return. "You?"

The queen snorted. _For the first time in forever, she snorted_. Do you understand how a big of a deal this is? Ms. Try-to-make-a-grammatical-error-when-you're-talking-to-me-and-I'll-freeze-you-to-death-you-peasant snorted. I smiled and looked at her as if I'm waiting for an answer.

"Nah. Oh wait, I once played a violin but then I accidentally froze the bow and never got it back."

I laughed at this. "Where is it then?"

"I think it's over-" She paused and then stood up afterwards. I turned around and saw her go to the left corner of the room to-I guess-get the bow. "here." She said while going back to her bed.

She handed me the bow which is still frozen and sat on her pillow. I looked at it closely. It was definitely ice solid. I smiled and removed my left glove. I was about to touch the bow but then I decided not to. _Tonight's not the night. I have to wait_. So I put my glove back on and returned it to Elsa.

"It's pretty frozen. Can you unfreeze it?"

Elsa's eyes widen. As if she just realized that she can possibly do that. I chuckled and watched Elsa unfreeze the frozen bow. When she finished, she showed it to Olaf (still with her big blue eyes opened wide) like it was a wand or a thing that glows up. Afterwards, she decided to jump on her bed while shouting: My bow is back. My little unfrozen bow is ba-ack.

Olaf and I laughed at this. We NEVER saw the queen this happy and crazy. Elsa after jumping also laughed and we didn't stop until someone knocked on the door. We both exchanged glances. I was about to offer opening the door but Elsa has different plans.

"I'll open it." She whispered while her index finger was placed on top of her pouted lips. Olaf and I both smirked as she tiptoed her way to the door. And when she reached it, she decided to stop for a moment.

"Who is this?" Elsa asked in a man's voice.

"Elsa it's Anna."

"Who is Elsa?"

Anna sighed. Or at least I thought she did. "It's Anna."

"Anna, dear. I don't know who is this Elsa but I am a doctor from the future.(A/N: If you know what I mean.)"

"Oh. I'm sorry I bothered you. How did you arrive at Elsa room? Where are you from? If you don't know Elsa, how come you're her-Oh my. I ask too much."

"It's okay dear. I came here from a..." Elsa looked at us for an answer and Olaf seemed to mouth something to Elsa. "Tardis?"

Elsa gave Olaf a confusing look but Olaf just silently chuckled at it.

"Oh. What is a tardis?"

Elsa once again gave Olaf a confusing look but Olaf just shrugged and mouthed something. I watched his mouth and realized that he said that she should just open the door.

"Never!" Elsa shouted in her old voice again. I laughed at how stupid that was. Olaf laughed too and rolled on the floor. Elsa realized it and laughed as well.

"_Elsa I know you're in there_." Anna sing sang.

Elsa groaned and gestured Olaf to hide me somewhere so Anna won't find out that I was here. Olaf agreed and accompanied me to a big closet. I was about to go inside until Anna shouted: And Hans I know you're in there too. You also Olaf. I can hear all of your gibberish at least a few rooms away.

We all exchanged glances but Elsa smiled and so did Olaf. I guess there's something they know that I didn't.

Elsa opened the door. "Aloha Anna banana."

"Hi doctor from the future." Anna smirked and went inside. She sat on my seat and started to play with her braids.

"Anna why are you here?" Elsa asked while closing the door.

"I got this letter from the-" Elsa ran towards Anna and grabbed the letter from her hands before collapsing on her bed.

Elsa's eyes widen. "It's from Punzie isn't it?"

Anna nodded. "They're coming."


	3. Chapter Two: Jealousy and Redheads

**Chapter Two: Jealousy and Redheads**

[SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: NINE IN THE AFTERNOON by PANIC! AT THE DISCO and by the way most of the songs that I list here are just songs that I listen to when I write each chapter. So it doesn't really mean that it has something to do with the content of the chapter. But it would be cool if you listen to it. I mean it's not really that important although it's nice to listen to music while reading especially to this Hansla/Helsa fanfic.]

[PICTURE OF HICCUP: . /17f1f5abbc87f6d830cfede406817a42/tumblr_n2cdu9IdrV1sdwsrao2_ ]

* * *

"Who's Punzie?" I asked. The girls looked at each other and laughed. I raised my eyebrows as if I'm waiting for an explanation.

Elsa smiled. "It's not really Punzie it-"

"Her name is Rapunzel but we call her Punzie because it's shorter and cooler." Anna cut Elsa with a toothy smile while Elsa shot a glare.

We all laughed but Anna seemed to be distracted after it. Elsa noticed it too and asked Anna if she's mad at her but Anna paid no response. Instead she looked at her window. We all turned around to see a green eye peeking inside Elsa's room.

Anna immediately realized this and hid behind the chair she just sat on. I, being the scared kid I always was, hid behind Olaf while Olaf hid behind Anna. Elsa on the other hand hid under her bed. The eye blinked and it was moving upward. Well at least it looked like it did. I tilted my head a little more to the left to get a glimpse of what happened. The eye was gone although it was replaced by the sight of a black dragon. I sighed and felt relaxed. It was only a dragon and being a person who isn't afraid of fire, it was my thing. And besides it's not like I'm not _one of them_.

I slowly walked towards the window ignoring Elsa and the rest of us in the room. They found this illogical to approach a dragon with no weapon or whatsoever but I knew better. When I was near the huge window, I looked closely to the dragon. It seems so familiar. I shook my head and opened it. The window created a loud noise making the dragon feel uncomfortable. I sighed and reached my hand out to calm it.

At first the dragon wasn't sure if he found this comfortable but I guess it feels like it is because the time I was patting his head he mockingly smiled at me. The girls and Olaf all relaxed a little when they saw me interacting with the dragon. After a few minutes the dragon moved and once again Elsa and Olaf hid behind the chair. Anna on the other hand remained calm. The dragon lowered and revealed a person with shaggy bangs and green eyes like mine. Anna saw this too and went straight to the window. She almost fell but the person grabbed her hand and helped her to get back inside the room. Anna blushed and I silently nudged her shoulder. She noticed this and shook her head.

"Hiccup. What are you doing here?" Anna asked. Hiccup smiled at her and said that he was there with the rest of the guys but he decided to hit the roa-sky first. Anna smirked at him and offered to go inside. Hiccup accepts this and entered the room through the window leaving the dragon flying away to wherever.

"Where is your dragon going?" I asked.

"At the forest. He likes it there."

We all made "ohs" and sat on whatever we can sit on. I sat on the chair I've sat earlier. Anna, Elsa and Olaf on the bed. And Hiccup sat on the table. _We're very hospitable people._

"Hiccup I would like you to meet Elsa, Olaf and Hans." Anna introduced us and we all said our greetings. I sighed and looked at the window to see the same dragon I patted a while ago. I felt a smile plastered on my face. The dragon smiled in return too. Hiccup noticed it and said that he's name is Toothless. I asked why and he answered it's because he has retractable teeth.

I approached Toothless and removed my glove but then I decided not to because of the worst thing that may happen will actually happen. So I shook my head and smiled instead while I rest my hands on the window frame. Toothless on the other hand immediately ducked his head inside Elsa's room. I looked at Elsa. She didn't even notice it. Although Hiccup did. He nodded at me and I furrowed my eyebrows waiting for an explanation.

Hiccup smiled. "If you want to ride him you can."

I smiled and stood on the window frame. I looked down and saw the green grass below. I gulped and looked at them. They all smiled. I turned again but before I can even set my foot on Toothless Olaf reminded me of something.

"Toothless looked like a hippogriff."

"What?" I asked. Olaf sighed like it was very obvious thing in the world.

"A hippogriff, you know the half eagle and half horse. Toothless looks like one."

I sighed. "Olaf, Toothless is a dragon not a half eagle or a half horse and definitely not both."

Olaf squinted his eyes as if Toothless wasn't that close to us. After a few seconds, he gasped in what I guess is sudden realization. We all laughed before I hopped on Toothless' back. Toothless looked at me and flew around the castle. On the first trip, both of my shoes fell off and it hit a reindeer below. I laughed and leaned on Toothless neck to accelerate our speed. When we reached the window, everybody was leaning to watch us fly. I smirked at myself and ordered Toothless to circle the castle more. Although Toothless looked tired so I decided to cancel my order. He seems to be pleased by this and lands me gently on the green grass at the castle grounds.

My bare feet rested on the grass. I looked at it and somehow I felt _freedom_. I mean it's not usual to walk around the castle without shoes on. And sometimes when you do something unusual, you feel freedom.

I smiled at myself and knocked on the castle doors. After a few knocks, Kristoffer opened the door for me.

"Good evening Kristoffer." I greeted.

Kristoffer groaned. "It's Kristoff Mr. Sideburns."

I sighed and went straight to Elsa's room. I knocked on the door and Olaf opened it. Hiccup sat on my seat while I sit on the floor since the table is occupied by a few armors. I guess that's from Hiccup.

"So how did you two know each other?" Anna asked Elsa and Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Elsa as if she's waiting her to explain what needs to be explained. Unfortunately for Hiccup, Elsa did the same. Hiccup sighed and said that they met years ago when they were 15-ish years old. He said they were both in a club teaching how to control your powers and to have great leadership. Anna looked confused and Elsa explained more. She said it was the same club she attended to but they were a just different batch that's why they never saw each other. Anna seemed to understand and asked different questions such as our likes and dislikes.

Hiccup, being the guest, was the first one to answer. "I actually like flying and redheads."

Everybody looked at me and then they laughed. I rolled my eyes and thought about playing along. I gave Hiccup a seductive smirk and he notices this too. He chuckled and returned it with a wink. The girls and Olaf looked surprised by this but then laughed afterwards.

"Com'ere smexy" I said seductively with my index finger pointing at Hiccup.

"Alrighty white chocolate." Hiccup smirked.

"Okay cut the crap." Anna said looking a little bit _jealous_. We all looked at her. I didn't know she could swear.

"Anna." Elsa said. Anna huffed out sigh. "It's not like you never did swear."

Elsa's face was fuming with the red color. "True. But I always keep it a secret."

"That's true alright. Your sister is actually the sassiest and the-no offense- the bitchiest queen I think ever existed." Hiccup laughed and Elsa nudged him on the shoulder but immediately regretted it because Hiccup's armor was so strong it almost made her knuckles bled.

"Oh nobody messes with the most awesome queen of all time. You crazy little armor of-"

"Now Elsa we don't want the rest of your kingdom to know what kind of asshole we are. So please shut the hell up." Hiccup sighed but Elsa found this really funny and laughed. After a few minutes, Hiccup also laughed and they stopped until little jealous Anna coughed.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Anna asked in a harsh tone. Everybody knew she was jealous even Hiccup.

"Anna, are you jealous?" Olaf asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Like Elsa, a familiar color of red was very visible on her pale white skin. "No I-I'm n-not." She stuttered.

The rest of us exchanged glances knowingly agreeing that the little princess of Arendelle is jealous about her sister "flirting" (I actually need air quotes for that. Thank you very much.) with her-I guess-crush.

"Anna believe me, we're nothing." Elsa paused and got near Anna's ear to whisper something making it hard to hear what she's saying. Anna nodded afterwards and remained quiet for the rest of the conversation.

After a few hours, we all get to know each other's likes and dislikes, hobbies, favorite kind of music with me and Hiccup arguing which band is better Fall Out Ice Harvesters or Panic! At the Castle (A/N: I think it's pretty obvious that I'm referring this to Fall Out Boy and Panic! At the Disco) and of course we settled with a tie until Elsa suggested My Icy Romance (A/N: My Chemical Romance) which made it a lot harder to choose from so we just jumped to another question and it stayed like that for an hour or so. We didn't really kept track on the time and after we finished talking we just realized that we only have a few hours to sleep and recharge our energy for tomorrow's arrival of Princess Rapunzel. So we decided to go to our own rooms which means that I have to share the same room with Hiccup and to be honest I'm actually thankful because I don't want to sleep at a room full of servants that hates me entirely.

I took a short trip to the bathroom while Hiccup immediately jumped for his bed. We then said our "good nights" and slept silently.


End file.
